This invention pertains to window locks and, more particularly, to a check rail lock having a pair of locking members that can move to each side of the vertical muntin of an adjacent double hung window sash to engage catch means mounted in the center of the window sash. The window lock incorporates novel structural elements for performing the window locking functions.
Many different types of check rail locks for double hung windows are known in the art. It is common procedure to install the check rail locks on residential double hung windows without mutins in the center of the horizontal check rail for esthetic reasons. On windows with a center vertical muntin or grill, it usually is impractical to position the check rail lock in the center of the horizontal check rail as the space usually accommodated by the check rail lock keeper or catch means is replaced by the vertical muntin. As a result, most known check rail locks are of a construction that must be offset from the center of the horizontal check rail in order to align with a lock keeper or catch means which is mounted at a position laterally displaced from the vertical muntin.